


Tempting Fate

by Judgement



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: Fate was a cruel mistress, especially when she pairs you up with the last person you would have ever expected. [Inspired by oneshots-imagines-and-that’s “Burns - Soulmate AU” ficlet on tumblr]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burns - Soulmate AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244870) by Oneshots-imagines-and-that. 



> A oneshot for an inspiration I got from reading [Oneshots-imagines-and-that](http://oneshots-imagines-and-that.tumblr.com/)'s Burns - Soulmate AU. Definitely check it out!!
> 
> The mask if anyone is interested, is inspired by [Koyorin's Art](http://koyoriin.tumblr.com/post/153775458158/ember-httppatreoncomkoyorin).
> 
> This story can also be found on my tumblr: Awaitingjudgementx

They had taken you for the simple fact that you had survived where the others had not. Having lost their greatest asset, the Winter Soldier, they were hoping to recreate him, make another soldier. Make them bigger, stronger, faster, and most of all make sure that they held no connections to anyone in their life. That was where you had come in, circumstances had left you and your younger brother of only ten at the time without parents to care for either of you. Though you were old enough and attending college when the news came that they would send your brother to a foster home you had dropped out of college in a heartbeat to pick up two jobs and support him.While your parents had high hopes for your college career you didn’t regret it one bit to drop out and support your younger brother instead, he was your whole world and you were happy to help him succeed in life.

But it was four years later on a special field trip that changed everything, the school sponsored a trip Vienna for your brother and several of other children. Your younger brother had excelled in studies, hoping not to let you down he was looking at schools to attend there for a higher education as a program for gifted intellectual individuals. The idea of him being so far away had frightened you, but the schools there had assured you they would finance it, and that he would be taken care of.

They had lied to you.

They had made a side stop when news that some of the Avengers and the King of Wakanda were there, and the chance to see some of their favorite superheroes had excited the children and persuaded the teachers and supervisors into letting them come in and say hello before the meeting would start. But that was it, the meeting never started and your brother's life had ended - the news had been earth shattering to you. Everything from your parents to your brother swept away from you in an instant, all caused by the Avengers and their fighting. None of it would have happened if the Avengers hadn’t existed if your brother hadn’t worshiped Captain America. Not only did he die in the attack but Captain America - Steve Rogers - hadn’t even been there at the time of the attack. Your brother died to see a hero who wasn’t even there, who couldn’t even save him.

The rest remains a blur to you, fragmented memories that don’t mean much anymore until you had gotten the offer for revenge. To hurt those who had taken what was left of your family from you, they didn’t guarantee your survival but you didn’t care. If you died you would be reunited with your family and if you lived you could get your revenge for your brother's sake.

So they did unspeakable things to you, injected you with something that lit your insides on fire and made you vomit blood. It hurt more than anything you had ever experienced and you were given a gag to keep from biting your tongue off to escape the pain. If you weren’t the one screaming against the gag and yanking at the leather bonds that held you to the medical bed, the room full of others enduring the same thing, were.

They didn’t survive like you did, you weren’t sure why and you didn’t know if you were grateful or not for another round of whatever the blue liquid serum was. It hurt to even think about it, but you had given up struggling against the bond and had retreated to the inner depths of your mind, tucked away in a small corner where the pain could only brush up against your senses as you stare listlessly at the bed beside you. Occasionally people would occupy the beds beside yours, but several days after the first sets of their treatments they would be carried out in body bags.

You alone had survived out of all of them and had come out of the ordeal as someone else entirely. The pain and what they did had affected many parts of you, had dyed the iris color of your eyes a white that created an illusion that they glowed even in the slightest and smallest hint of light. You remembered very little, the trauma they had explained, from the ordeal of what you went through - but they remembered to remind you of why you endured it all.

It was years of training after before they deemed you field safe and another couple years of doing several missions for an organization you plead loyalty only for the prospect of revenge. You didn’t care what they did or what they wanted, they were a means to an end and you wouldn’t deny what they were giving you in order to get what you wanted. So you did things, terrible and horrible things to people to get what they wanted in exchange to get what you wanted.

The day finally came but you never expected it to be like this, never in your wildest dreams and deepest pits of your nightmares had you wanted it to turn out like this.

The mask covers the lower portion of your face, a reminiscent of the mask he used to wear when he was the Winter Soldier but it’s much darker and horrifying. Colored pitch black like the rest of your clothes its angles are sharp, the chin of the mask jutting down to a sharp point and it wraps around the ears, leaving the tips of your ears pointed as well. But what stands out is the carved design of long teeth, designed to imitate the maxilla and mandible peeled back without lips or skin. Just exposed muscle and the sharpened teeth attached. All black like the rest of the mask and when his eyes open to it his heart nearly leaps out of his chest as he rolls to the side to avoid the hit.

The scuffle only lasts for a moment, his metal arm catches your wrist of the arm that was wielding the knife that you had just grazed beneath his eye in an attempt to lodge it into his socket but missed. You didn’t was the opportunity to drop the knife from your captured hand and grab it with your free one and he uses his same free hand to grab your wrist, his bare hands pressed against the expose part of bare skin between your gloves and the shirt you wore.

It burned like acid being poured onto your skin and you let out a muffled noise as the two of you immediately recoiled from each other, the knife falling from your hand as you step back to clutch the throbbing of your wrist to your chest. The exertion of the small scuffle making your chest heave and you don’t look to see what’s burned you, instead you’re ready to move and finish your mission when you hesitate.

His eyes are wide, disbelief on his face as his blue eyes look from the black design that was seared onto his skin like a tattoo before looking over to you.

“You..”

His voice is quiet, and the same disbelief on his face is coloring his tone. You aren’t sure what he means but his eyes flick down to your own wrist which you still clutch tightly and suddenly you realize what the marking is and you feel your mind blank suddenly.

No.

Your uninjured hand trembles as you pull back your shirt just a fraction and dip down the glove to see the same pattern on his own skin marring your flesh, the black pattern seared in like a burn, red and angry from just forming on your skin.

This isn’t happening.

The lights flick on and you flinch, your eyes struggling to adjust quickly as people file into the room - the rest of the Avengers have finally gathered at the sound of your scuffle and you want to curse, to cry but your training prevents you from doing so. The expression on your face is carefully neutral as you stand there with the black pattern of your wrist exposed and it only takes a few seconds for everyone to put the pieces together.

You had come to assassinate him, the final piece to the puzzle which the domino effect would take place and your revenge would set in motion. Instead? You cursed inwardly and you could feel your eyes narrow, the tightening of your skin at the corner of each eye.

Instead, you just found out he was your _soulmate._

_What shit luck._


End file.
